nace un teen titan
by camsus
Summary: nuestros jovenes heroes tienen un encuentro con un chico vagabundo que no tiene recuerdos de su pasado y que la unica posecion que tiene es un anillo misterioso y una abilidad peculiar bbxrv
1. ENCUENTRO

Los Teen Titans no me pertenecen son personajes ficticios que pertenecen al mundo de Dc comic hago esta historia con fines de entretenimiento espero sea de su agrado.

Todo comienza si recordamos bien los seguidores de esta serie o los que han visto el episodio de las cosas cambian, nuestros héroes perseguían a una criatura de color blanco con ojos rojos que tenia la habilidad de cambiar la composición de su cuerpo por cualquier material que tocara, bien nuestra historia inicia con nuestros jóvenes héroes que se encontraban en el desagüe de Jump city, chico bestia era el que estaba liderando estaba transformado en un lobo para seguir el rastro de la creatura. Cyborg era el segundo ya que el era el que esta iluminando el camino, detrás de el estaba Robin, y a los costados estaban Raven y Starfire.

Ah chicos ¿no podemos dejarlo ir hasta que aparezca en un lugar estrecho y que no sea tan asqueroso?

No Cyborg tenemos que descubrir que es, de donde vino, y que es lo que busca.

¿Cómo sabes que esta buscando algo amigo Robin?

Muy simple Star esta cosa se ha estado moviendo en diferentes lugares es muy probable que esta buscando algo o alguien.

Chico bestia volvió a tomar su forma original.

Ey viejo encontré algo.

¿Es la criatura?

No solo eso también olfateé que hay alguien más y por lo que escuche ese alguien esta agotado.

Genial terminemos pronto con esto yo también deseo salir de aquí este lugar huele a la habitación de chico bestia (decía Raven con su monótona voz y su mirada seria mientras chico bestia le ponía un cara de desagrado por la comparación).

No hay tiempo que perder puede que allá encontrado lo que buscaba hay que detenerlo Titanes andando.

Ante la orden todos empezaron a correr chico bestia sentía el rastro cada vez mas cerca entonces llegaron a donde se terminaba el rastro Cyborg empezó a iluminar cada rincón tratando de buscar algo, encontraron el cuerpo de la criatura destrozado al parecer era un robot, escucharon un jadeo, Cyborg ilumino por donde se escuchaba era un chico mas o menos de su misma edad, de cabello negro, ojos cafés, tez aperlada, altura era un poco mas alto que Starfire, su complexión física era atlética, vestía una caquetá desgastada y sucia, unos jeans en el mismo estado, un anillo de color negro en su dedo anular derecho, y unos tenis desgastados parecía un completo mendigo al ver a los Jóvenes Titanes empezó a correr, nuestros Héroes lo persiguieron, para ser un vagabundo tenia una buena condición física pero estaba al fin del camino enfrente de el había un muro era un callejón sin salida, cuando apenas iba a tocar el muro un disco explosivo estallo alado de el provocando que se tropezara.

Fin del camino. (Dijo Robin)

Mientras los titanes se ponían en posición de ataque.

El vagabundo se levanto los miro con una mirada de enojo y en ese mismo momento empezó a hundirse en el piso hasta que desapareció de la vista de nuestros jóvenes.

O no vieron desapareció como si se lo hubiera tragado el suelo (dijo sorprendido Chico bestia).

Equipo no rompan la formación puede aparecer en cualquier momento.

Los titanes hicieron un circulo viendo cada uno una diferente dirección esperando a que apareciera, y eso fue lo que paso el vagabundo apareció en medio de ellos parecía que todo su cuerpo estaba hecho de concreto a excepción de su ropa, primero le dio una patada en el estomago a Robin mandándolo a volar a Cyborg le tiro un golpe al rostro tumbándolo, y a chico bestia lo tomo de su camisa lanzándolo en dirección a Raven y Starfire, al ver que tenia una oportunidad para escapar pero Cyborg y Robin ya se habían levantado.

Cyborg bomba Sonic.

En camino. (Decía Cyborg mientras preparaba su cañón).

Robin lanzo uno de sus discos bomba y Cyborg le dispara, fue un tiro perfecto ya que no solo le dieron si no que el cuerpo del vagabundo volvió a tomar su forma real, Robin saca so barra para golpearlo, el vagabundo lo esquiva y lo toma con sus manos transformando su cuerpo en el mismo material que la barra golpea en el abdomen a Robin Cyborg corría para golpearlo pero el vagabundo esquiva su golpe lo toma de su brazo y lo derriba, cuando el vagabundo se voltea chico bestia lo enviste transformado en un rinoceronte, el vagabundo choca contra la pared, se levanta y se levanta para pelear contra chico bestia pero es atacado por las esferas de energía de Star que provocan que se cobra el rostro y que su nueva armadura se vaya destruyendo Starfire aprovecha eso y lo sigue atacando hasta que el vagabundo pierde completamente su armadura, se preparaba para correr pero una energía obscura lo mantenía inmóvil, el trataba de soltarse pero era imposible.

Bien hecho equipo. (Decía Robin mientras se acercaba al vagabundo).

Vaya quien hubiera pensado que un tipo como el diera una lucha tan intensa (comento chico bestia).

Déjenme ir yo no hice nada malo. (Empezaba a gritar el vagabundo).

Mantente calmado, contéstame con sinceridad lo que te pregunte.

He dicho que me dejen ir (gritaba con mas fuerza).

El anillo negro empezó a reaccionar todo el cuerpo del vagabundo se volvió de color negro rompió la energía que lo mantenía inmóvil provocando que Raven se desmayara, chico bestia se transformo en un T. Rex y se preparo para atacarlo directamente el vagabundo salto hasta la altura de la frente de chico bestia y le tiro un golpe que mando volando a chico bestia y este choca contra la pared chico bestia toma su forma original y cae al suelo desmallado, Cyborg y Star empezaron a dispararle pero sus ataque no lograban hacerle ningún rasguño, el vagabundo se dirigía por Cyborg lo tomo de su brazo derecho y lo avienta en dirección hacia Starfire, Robin empieza a golpearlo con puños y patadas pero no parece hacerle nada el vagabundo lo toma del cuello y lo levanta.

¿Qué eres? (Preguntaba Robin con dificultad para respirar).

La armadora que cubría el rostro del vagabundo desaparece.

Eso quisiera saber

El vagabundo vuelve a tomar su forma original suelta a Robin se miran ambos por unos segundos, y al final el vagabundo se desmaya, Robin al ver eso se sorprende Starfire y Cyborg se levantan al parecer estaban heridos pero no era de gravedad, Raven también se levanto y al ver a chico bestia aun desmayado se dirigió hacia el.

¿Cómo esta chico bestia? (pregunto el líder)

Aun esta inconciente sus lesiones no son muy graves pero necesita atención medica de inmediato (contesto Raven).

Muy bien dirijámonos a la torre.

¿Y que haremos con nuestro nuevo amigo? (pregunto Cyborg).

Un momento de silencio.

Lo llevaremos a la Torre por ahora.


	2. propuesta

En la torre de los titanes el vagabundo estaba inconciente en una capsula antigravedad para evitar que pudiera tener contacto con cualquier objeto, le habían quitado el anillo para estudiarlo mientras Cyborg analizaba el anillo Robin observaba a su prisionero.

Robin no puedo analizar este anillo de lo que sea de lo que este hecho no es de este mundo.

¿Estas diciendo que es material extraterrestre?

Así parece y no solo eso es más resistente que cualquier material del planeta.

El vagabundo fue abriendo sus ojos lentamente observaba donde se encontraba no estaba asustado su mirada se veía tranquila y cansada.

¿Dónde estoy?

Al fin despiertas no te molestes en moverte estas en una capsula antigravedad no podrás ni moverte y poder escapar usando tu poder tengo algunas preguntas para ti y quiero que las contestes con la verdad.

¿Puedo hacer una pregunta?

Decía el chico con una voz tranquila mirando fijamente a Robin

Yo soy el único que hace las preguntas dime ¿Qué era esa cosa y por que te estaba persiguiendo?

No lo se

¿Quien eres? ¿Y donde fue que conseguiste ese anillo?

No se quien soy y en cuanto al anillo lo tengo conmigo no se como lo conseguí pero, ese anillo y mi ropa es lo único que e llevado siempre conmigo desde hace 4 meses que es lo mas que puedo recordar.

Robin analizaba su rostro fijamente buscando algún tic o algo que le dijera que el estuviera mintiendo pero no y al parecer el detector de mentiras que habían puesto en la capsula no reaccionaba, al parecer estaba diciendo la verdad.

Bien será todo por hoy.

Robin se voltea y se dirige a la puerta de salida.

Espera.

Robin se detiene pero aun le daba la espalda.

De las personas que estaban contigo ¿los herí gravemente? (su voz se hacia mas suave y con un tono de preocupación).

Solo a uno de ellos al que golpeaste en la frente le torciste el cuello aun así no fue nada grave.

No sabes como me alegra saber que esta bien, escucha no se si esto sea suficiente pero lo único que puedo recordad es un nombre no estoy seguro si ese es mi nombre o el de alguien mas crees que te sea de ayuda (Robin lo miraba de reojo por su hombro) es Carls Matheus.

En eso Robin sale de la habitación luego lo siguió Cyborg los dos se dirigieron a la sala donde se encontraba Raven en el comedor leyendo chico bestia recostado en el sofá con un collarín mientras Star lo atendía.

¿Y bien? (pregunto Raven).

Al parecer no sabe que era la cosa que nos ataco de donde saco el anillo ni su nombre, no parece que este mintiendo ni que sea peligroso pero aun así Raven luego voy a necesitar que leas su mente.

¿Qué no es peligroso? Hooooooola que no ven la condición en la que estoy por su culpa.

Vamos bestita no estas tan mal es mas creo que esa nueva imagen te queda mejor jajajaja.

Ojala te oxides Cyborg.

Bueno tengo que ir a hacer algunas investigaciones Star te encargo que le lleves algo de comer a nuestro invitado.

Claro amigo Robin puedes contar conmigo.

De nuevo en la habitación en la que se encontraba el vagabundo Star llevaba una bandeja al parecer el estaba dormido pero cuando Star entro abrió los ojos y le sonrío.

Hola buenos días, serán tardes o tal vez noches la verdad no tengo idea de cuanto tiempo llevo aquí (decía sin quitar su sonrisa).

Son las 16:40 así que son tardes te traje aquí algo para comer.

Gracias y lo siento.

¿Por qué te disculpas?

Por lo que les hice a ti y a tus amigos estaba asustado esa cosa me ataco de repente trate de escapar cuando creía que ya me tenia perdí el conocimiento cuando regrese en si esa cosa estaba hecho pedazos estaba muy asustado luego llegaron ustedes y creí que también venían por mi así que lo siento.

Hubo un momento de silencio.

¿Y es cierto que no recuerdas nada a tus amigos o familia?

Al principio se sorprendió por la pregunta pero luego le sonrío.

No recuerdo nada más que hace 4 meses que desperté en un callejón obscuro sin saber ni quien era y como había terminado ahí, después me di cuenta de que tenia estos poderes y la gente en mi alrededor me repudiaba mas no los culpo yo mismo me doy asco, tal vez no recuerdo si alguna vez tuve amigos o familia por que a lo mejor jamás los tuve.

Starfire empieza a llorar a cantaros y el solo se le queda viendo confundido y asustado a la vez.

Es la historia mas triste que e escuchado en toda mi vida.

Bueno no tienes que preocuparte ya estoy acostumbrado a este tipo de vida (le sonrío)

Ya lo decidí (decía Starfire con mucha seriedad mientras el chico se le quedaba viendo confundido).

En el comedor los 4 Titanes se le quedaban viendo en estado de shock a Starfire mientra el vagabundo estaba detrás de ella saludándolos con la mano y con una sonrisa tímida.

¿Starfire en que demonios estas pensando? (le decía Robin ya saliendo del shock).

Como se te ocurre liberarlo sabes que pudo haberte hecho daño y escapado.

Pero no lo hizo amigo Robin yo confío en que el no seria capaz de eso, y antes de decir lo que tengo en mente comencemos con nuestra maravillosa comida.

Ya nadie dijo nada todos se sentaron a la mesa y empezaron a comer pero nuestro querido vagabundo solo se les quedaba observando sin tocar nada.

Vamos querido amigo únete a nuestra gloriosa comida y come algo.

¿Esta bien que coma yo también? (preguntaba con timidez y con miedo de que a lo mejor fuera un sueño ya que nunca había visto tanta comida en su vida).

Por favor empieza con mi Glord casero (le decía con una sonrisa).

Star no creo que sea buena idea que... (Cyborg no había terminado de decir su frase por que quedo en shock al ver como alguien podía comer la comida de Starfire con tanto deleite y sin vomitar)

Todos los titanes quedaron sorprendidos normalmente la comida de Star era la que siempre se quedaba y quien se la terminaba comiendo era Star y cedita pero nuestro vagabundo se lo comía con un gusto y no dejaba de repetir su plato esto le daba mucho gusto a Star que a alguien mas le gustara sus platillos tamaranianos.

Parece como si no hubiera comido en semanas (decía Raven).

Yo diría como si no hubiera comido en años (contesto chico bestia).

El vagabundo al escuchar el comentario de chico bestia lo hizo sonreír.

Eso fue gracioso pero la verdad si llevaba mucho tiempo sin probar bocado se los agradezco.

Bueno Star ahora ya que todos terminamos dinos que es lo que tienes pensado.

Bien queridos amigos quiero proponer que nuestro nuevo invitado se convierta en un nuevo miembro de los titanes.

Los 4 miembros restantes e incluyendo a nuestro vagabundo se pusieron en shock y dijeron al unisono un fuerte y largo ¿Qué?.


	3. de compras con Star

Despertando del shock

Star a caso te volviste loca, no puedes decidir eso por ti misma.-

-pero amigo Robin, no tiene ningún lugar a donde ir, aparte pienso que sus habilidades serian de mucha ayuda para el equipo.-

Creo que concuerdo con Star no podemos dejarlo a su suerte y también creo que seria bueno tenerlo con nosotros, el chico tiene estilo y si que nos patio el trasero hay abajo- intervino Cyborg.

Pues no ami no me molesta que se quede- decía chico bestia mientras daba un sorbo a su jugo de naranja.

¿Bien Raven a ti que te parece?-

No siento maldad en su alrededor, solo confusión pero aun así no puedo decir que sea confiable- contesto Raven viendo fijamente al chico mientras el tragaba saliva nervioso y agachaba la cabeza.

¿Puedes leer su mente para estar seguros?-

Raven se dirigía así el chico lo miro frente a frente el le sonrío, ella puso sus manos a los lados de su cabeza y le dijo que se relajara, el obedeció y cerro sus ojos, inmediatamente Raven trato de indagar en sus pensamientos pero todo era borroso lo único que encontró fue la voz de una mujer que decía Carl Matheus, después de eso lo soltó Raven quedo un poco aturdida pero Robin la agarro para que no se cayera.

no encontré nada, es extraño es como si alguien o algo hubiera tomado sus recuerdos lo único que escuche fue el nombre de Carl Matheus-.

eso quiere decir que estoy solo- decía el chico deprimido, Star toma su hombro.

Bien por lo que ami concierne no veo que allá ningún problema con que se quede, ahora hay que ver donde se va a quedar. –

Puede quedarse en el antiguo cuarto de Terra- sugirió Cyborg pero en ese preciso momento chico bestia escupió el jugo de naranja que se estaba tomando.

Ni hablar viejo ese cuarto le pertenece a Terra y a nadie mas-

Ese cuarto ya no le pertenece a Terra ya que ella ya no esta viviendo con nosotros- le contesto Raven.

Aun así no, no se quedara- le contesto chico bestia mirando con enojo a Raven quien ella le daba una mirada al parecer indistinta.

Disculpen no tienen que preocuparse por eso yo puedo dormir donde sea es mas creo que afuera seria muy cómodo-

No querido amigo no podemos permitir que duermas afuera.-

Bueno la otra opción que queda es- decía Cyborg.

En la habitación de chico bestia.

ni hablar viejo no se puede quedar en mi habitación es mi habitación.-

Chico bestia tu eres el único que tiene una cama extra así que se queda aquí o en el cuarto de Terra.-

De acuerdo dormirá aquí- contesto chico bestia con resignación y con algo de enojo.

No te da gusto chico bestia el preciado cuarto de Terra estará intacto, espero que estés feliz con esto- le dijo Raven mientras chico bestia le ponía una carra amenazante.

Bueno creo que ya es hora de irnos a dormir mañana tenemos cosas por hacer así que descansen, y tu también Matheus descansa y bienvenido- dijo Robin mientras se retiraba para dirigirse a su alcoba.

¿Matheus?-

Si, bueno ya ese nombre es todo lo que recuerdas y que no encontré ningún archivo que se relacione con Carl Matheus, entonces es muy probable que sea ese tu nombre.

A Matheus al escuchar esas palabras lo llenaron de alegría, jamás desde su resiente memoria lo habían llamado por algún nombre siempre ella conocido como vagabundo, mendigo, pordiosero pero ahora tenia un nombre un lugar que podía llamar hogar y amigos quería llorar de alegría pero fue distraído de sus pensamientos por que una mano metálica acariciaba su cabeza con brusquedad.

-Matheus oye no te molesta que te llame Math- Matheus lo miraba sorprendido y negó con la cabeza.

Star fue la siguiente en darle las buenas noches, Raven solo paso alado de el sin decirle nada, cuando voltea a ver a chico bestia este lo ve con ojos de desaprobación, Math le pone un sonrisa nerviosa.

Ya en la recamara los dos estaban acostados chico bestia estaba en la litera de arriba y Math en la de abajo.

-si que fue un día muy extraño verdad lamento que tenga que quedarme en tu cuarto.-

-como sea- le contesto chico bestia muy cortante.

-disculpa puedo preguntar algo.-

Chico bestia no le contesto solo hizo un ruido y Math entendió eso como una aprobación.

esta chica Terra de la que hablan era alguien muy importante para ti me refiero a tu novia o- no pudo completar su frase por que chico bestia se bajo de su cama para verlo cara a cara.-

ESO NO ES ASUNTO TUYO COMO SE TE OCURRE HACER ESE TUPO DE PREGUNTAS.-

Lo siento no sabia- chico bestia se calmo y se subió de nuevo a su cama,-puedo preguntar otra cosa no es nada que se refiera a la chica Terra- chico bestia le dijo OK, - tu Raven son mas que amigos- chico bestia baja su cabeza para verlo a los ojos tenia un rostro de molestia y Math le da una sonrisa nerviosa,-creo que mejor te dejo dormir que descanses-.

A la mañana siguiente mientras Math estaba dormido, fue jalado de su cama ala la sala el estaba muy asustado no sabia que pasaba pero cuando pudo ver quien era su captor era Starfire quien lo miraba con una sonrisa radiante.

-Buenos días querido amigo Carl Matheus.-

-Buenos días Star con que me digas Matheus esta bien, y por que me trajiste hasta aquí.-

-bueno querido amigo es por que tú y yo iremos de compras-

Math solo le puso una mirada confusa, pero entrando al centro comercial Math caminaba alado de Star estaba muy impresionado ya que nunca había entrado a un mall.

-Starfire crees que sea buena idea que yo este aquí no crees que te meterás en problemas.-

-amigo Math estamos aquí estamos aquí por que ya que vivirás con nosotros vas a necesitar ropa nueva y me ofrecí como voluntaria para ayudarte con tu nueva vestimenta.-

Pero que tiene de malo mi ropa.-

Star solo se le quedo mirando de reojo y lo jalo hasta la primera tienda Star lo dejo solo por un momento para buscarle algo de ropa, Math la esperaba en la entrada, en eso una mujer se le acerca a Math poniéndole una cara de desagrado, Math solo le puso una sonrisa pero la mujer lo seguía viendo con una cara que pareciera que estuviera oliendo algo desagradable.

-Lo siento pero creo que se equivoco de lugar tendré que pedirle que se vaya.-

- a si claro solo estoy esperando a mi amiga Starfire fue ha buscar algo.-

-si como no mire la señorita Starfire es una de nuestras mas respetadas clientes y es seguro que no tiene nada que ver con alguien como usted así que se puede retirar por las buenas o tendré que llamar a seguridad para que lo saquen de aquí.

Math estaba apunto de salir pero una mano tomo su hombro era Starfire, quien parecía tener una cara de molestia, suelta toda la ropa que tenia toma el brazo de Math y se dirigían a la salida de la tienda.

-Señorita Star no sabia por favor no se vaya.-

-Esta será la última vez que compre en esta tienda, lo que mas me molesta es que insulten a mis amigos.-

Al salir de la tienda Math y Star no hablaron en un largo tiempo Math se sentía culpable ya que pensaba que le había causado problemas a Star.

-Star lo lamento mira no tienes por que haberte molestado la señora de la tienda tenia razón la verdad tengo la apariencia pues de una persona que no es deseable y – no pudo terminar de hablar por que Star lo interrumpió.

-Me desagradan los lugares dende juzgan a una persona por su apariencia y que lo humille, eres mi amigo y como mi amigo jamás permitiré que te lastimen ya sea física o mental por que es eso lo que hacen los amigos nos protegemos- Starfire le sonríe Math se le queda observando sorprendido pero una sonrisa aparece en su rostro y siguen caminando.

Llegan a otra tienda en esa tienda estaban muchas chicas lindas que al ver a Star y Math les sonríen y los saludan.

buenos días señorita Starfire siempre es un placer tenerla aquí esta buscando algo en especial-

gracias en realidad si me gustaría que le buscaran algo para mi nuevo amigo si me podrían hacer el favor- empujando a Math el solo pone una cara de nerviosismo mientras las chicas solo le sonríen.

Con mucho gusto un amigo de la señorita Starfire es un amigo nuestro.-

Estuvieron como tres horas Math probándose ropa, en empaquetando en bolsas para llevárselo cuando terminaron pagaron y se dirigían hasta la torre cada uno tenia como diez bolsas llenas de ropa zapatos los demás titanes estaban en la sala y al verlos les preguntan donde habían estados, y Starfire y Math contestan al unísono sonriendo de compras.


	4. una guerra de comida Math vs Cyborg

Ya era de noche Matheus se encontraba en el baño bañándose, hay había dejado una piyama y ropa interior de las que compro con Star, mientras se enjuagaba una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, fue la mejor experiencia que había vivido desde su reciente memoria y deseaba que esto siguiera así y que pudiera llevarse bien con sus nuevos compañeros.

Al salir del baño se disponía al cuarto de chico bestia y de el, pero al pasar por la sala vio que en la cocina había un luz encendida, fue a investigar y se encontró con Cyborg que estaba sacando unas hamburguesas, filetes y pizzas, Cyborg nota la presencia de Matheus y le sonríe.

Hola Matt solo me preparaba un pequeño refrigerio nocturno-.

Matheus le sonrío, de pronto un rugir espeluznante resonó en toda la habitación y provenía del estomago de Mateus.

¿Acaso tienes hambres?-

Matheus solo bajo la cabeza sonrojado pero Cyborg le sonrío, se le acerca y le da una palmada en espalda.

-Bueno no seas tímido viejo por que no me acompañas.-

Ambos se sentaron en el comedor la mesa esta llena de comida, ambos empezaron a comer, Cyborg al ver que Matheus le seguía el ritmo empezó a comer mas rápido, pero Matheus también aumento la velocidad, los dos se detienen y se dan una mirada seria, ambos tenían el mismo pensamiento en este tipo de situación solo se significaba una cosa esto era un reto, ambos pusieron una pequeña sonrisa como si los dos estuvieran de acuerdo en aceptar el duelo.

Empezaron a comer descomunalmente, devoraban todo sin ni siquiera dejar una pequeña migaja, cuando terminaron solo se quedaron mirando fijamente.

-¿Eso es todo?- pregunto Matheus.

bueno aun queda la comida de Star y algo de te de Raven, o prefieres rendirte.-

Dame lo que tengas-

Después de unas cuantas horas ambos estaban tirados en el suelo eructando, la cocina y el comedor eran un desastre llenos de platos sucios.

-Creo que ya hemos terminado con todo lo que había en la torre.- dijo Cyborg después de dar un enorme eructo.

-Aun no creo que queda algo en esos cajones- decía Matheus mientras señalaba hacia la alacena.

Hay solo esta el tofu de chico bestia y la verdad no deseo comer esa asquerosidad.-

Cyborg volteo a ver a Matheus que le daba una sonrisa de victoria y malévola.

De acuerdo entiendo que ya no puedas comer nada mas no tienes que decir ese tipo de mentiras entonces la victoria será para mi- Matheus se acercaba a sacar algo de tofu para comérselo.

Cyborg le da una mirada molesta –dame ese tofu-.

A la mañana siguiente los demás Titanes se levantaron, y que grande fue su sorpresa al ver toda la cocina el comedor desordenado, y en una esquina se encontraban los dos responsables dormidos mientras decían que ya no podían comer más, Robin los miraba con ira en sus ojos.

-Quieren despertarse ya y decirnos que demonios sucedió aquí- grito Robin.

Ambos se despertaron estupefactos y se dieron cuenta de que se habían quedado dormidos en la cocina, y al ver la cara de sus compañeros no pudieron evitar poner una sonrisa nerviosa.

Se tomaron todo mi te de hiervas.- dijo Raven dándoles una mirada tétrica.

terminaron con toda la comida que estaba en el refrigerador- continuo Robin.

Viejo se comieron todo mi tofu- dijo chico bestia con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Bueno eso no esta tan mal- dijo Raven mientras chico bestia la miraba molesto.

Bueno como sea ustedes dos tendrán que limpiar este desorden e irán a comprar los víveres entendieron- ordeno Robin mientras que Cyborg y Matheus afirmaban con la cabeza.

Ya en el auto T estaban Cyborg y Matheus, Matheus estaba en el haciendo de copiloto mientras que Cyborg conducía y no dejaba de reírse.

-o viejo no puedo creer que nos quedáramos dormidos y que me obligaras a comer el tofu de chico bestia jajajaja.-

lo siento por mi culpa te metí en este predicamento.-

-claro que no viejo esto me sucede muy seguido aparte me da gusto tener a un compañero que ame la carne tanto como ami aparte me conviene que salgamos de compras ya que tengo que instalarle un nuevo asiento a mi bebe.-

-¿un nuevo asiento?-

-Claro viejo eres parte del equipo, así que después de comprar los víveres, iremos a comprar las piezas que necesito para instalar un nuevo asiento va a ser genial viejo.-

-si eso creo- dijo Matheus con una sonrisa

Y nuestros amigos siguieron su camino hasta llegar a su objetivo.


	5. entrenamiento con robin

-Ya llegamos- decía Cyborg mientras el y Matheus cargaban como 10 bolsas de mandado cada uno.

Bien, después de desayunar iremos al área de entrenamiento, me gustaría que Matheus nos mostrara sus capacidades- dijo Robin por algún motivo esto puso muy nervioso a Matheus no estaba seguro de lo que tendría que hacer, Starfire y Cyborg trataron de animarlo diciéndole que solo diera su mayor esfuerzo, aunque los ánimos de sus compañeros le quitaban un poco el peso que tenia aun no se sentía del todo seguro.

Afuera de la torre, Matheus ya estaba preparado para su entrenamiento, Robin le comento que lo que tenia que hacer era tratar de llegar hasta la meta evitando los obstáculos y le entrego su anillo, no parecía gran cosa pero cuando empezó, aparecieron entre las rocas cañones automáticos que le estaban disparando rayos láser, el los esquivaba de una manera poco ortodoxa, toco el pavimento rocoso para que le sirviera de protección pero no era suficiente su armadura fue destruida en segundos, todo parecía haber acabado cuando un rayo lo golpeo directamente y lo dejo tumbado en el suelo, Cyborg ya iba a desactivar pero Robin lo detuvo, Cyborg vio con asombro a Robin, que no se daba cuenta de que Matheus no podía seguir pero tal fue su asombro como los demás miembros de ver a Matheus levantarse, su mirada era diferente ya no era la amistosa y alegre, si no una fría y calculadora, se sumergió en el suelo y apareció en medio de los cañones y los fue destruyendo con golpes y patadas parecía que había terminado pero faltaba un solo obstáculo era un robot gigante con forma de escorpión con dificultad logro esquivar sus tenazas y de su cola disparaba un rayo el tomo una distancia larga y después de un rato

Corrió directamente asía el salto hasta la altura de la cabeza del robot y en su mano derecha donde estaba el anillo toda su mano se volvió negra y le dio un golpe en la frente perforándolo y que se apagara luego de eso corrió hasta la meta, los demás titanes lo miraron con cara de asombro.

-1:45 es un nuevo record- dijo Cyborg aun asombrado.

Starfire, chico y Cyborg fueron directamente a felicitar a Math, solo Robin y Raven se quedaron en donde estaban.

-¿Tu que dices Raven? -

-A diferencia que con Terra no siento malas energías no parece que tenga malas intenciones- contesto la gótica con la monotonía en su voz.

Mientras tanto el segundo grupo felicitaba a su nuevo compañero Star le daba un fuerte abrazo de oso, mientras que Cyborg le acariciaba la cabeza con fuerza, y chico bestia gritaba de emoción.

-Vaya viejo ¿Dónde aprendiste esos súper movimientos? si que fueron increíbles- pregunto chico bestia emocionado.

-no lo se mi cuerpo empezó a moverse solo fue como un reflejo no se como explicarlo- contesto humilde y algo apenado.

-Bueno solo espero que esa misma suerte y de seguro patearemos muchos traseros de villanos- dijo Cyborg mientras chocaba su mano junto con la de chico bestia.

-o queridísimo amigo Matheus eso fue increíblemente asombroso mi corazón se llena de alegría de saber que te quedaras con nosotros, propongo que vayamos a comer una pizza y después les cantare una de mis canciones Tamaranianas- dijo la alienígena muy alegre y apretando con fuerza a su nuevo amigo que de por si ya tenia problemas para respirar.

-Star creo que con ir a la pizza será más que suficiente- le contesto chico bestia.

-bueno subamos todos al auto T que me muero de hambre- dijo Cyborg, y los 4 titanes fueron corriendo hacia el taller, Raven y Robin se quedaron todavía ahí.

-¿Hay algo que te este preocupando?- pregunto Raven.

-No es que me preocupe, se me hace extraño el parece ser alguien tranquilo y algo despistado, pero en el momento en que empezó la practica parecía una persona distinta, se veía frió calculador, como si supiera exactamente lo que tenia que hacer, el dice que lo hizo inconciente pero se requiere de un extenso entrenamiento, no un entrenamiento infernal para poder llegar a ese nivel, Raven necesito que lo ayudes a que recupere sus recuerdos, y al parecer no tiene un buen control de sus poderes así que lo mejor seria que lo ayudaras a que pueda enfocarse y concentrarse en ellos.-

-No me gusta la idea pero si crees que es lo mejor veré que puedo hacer- contesto la Titán desganada.


	6. Meditando con Raven

Matheus se encontraba en el tejado de la torre, sentado en posición de loto con los ojos cerrados, de pronto una mano pálida golpea su nuca.

-Ouch, ¿ahora que hice?- preguntaba mientras se acariciaba la nuca.

-No te estas enfocando, quedarse dormido y meditar no es lo mismo tienes que concentrarte, tus poderes funcionan por medio de tus pensamiento al parecer lo puedes hacer instintivamente, pero cuando tratas de fusionar tu cuerpo con el material de tu anillo, pierdes concentración y es por eso que terminas agotado, y es debido a que tu nivel de concentración es ineficiente, es por eso estamos haciendo este entrenamiento así que trata de enfocarte- sermoneo Raven a Matheus mientras este trataba de analizar lo que Raven le decía.

-Bueno es fácil decirlo, pero no recuerdo haber hecho algo como esto para mi es complicado.-

-solo tienes que concentrarte mantén tu mente en blanco solo concéntrate en ser uno con la naturaleza con todo lo que te rodea.-

Matheus escucha con atención las palabras de Raven y se dispuso a continuar, -concentrarme ser uno con la naturaleza, ser uno- pensaba Matheus, luego abrió sus ojos y ve que su mano derecha donde estaba su anillo empezó a volverse de color negro, la única diferencia es que ahora el la estaba controlando a voluntad.

-Mira Raven, creo que empiezo a entender como funciona- le comento Matheus a Raven con alegría, mientras ella lo miraba sin ninguna emoción.

-Bien supongo que por ahora será suficiente- decía mientras se dirigía a la salida.

-he Raven ¿ya terminamos? ¿A dónde vas?- pregunto Matheus mientras volvía a transformar su mano a su forma original.

-Por ahora será todo, y tengo que ir a la librería voy a recoger un libro que pedí- le contesto con su inusual tono indiferente.

-Puedo acompañarte, es que pues quisiera agradecerte por apoyarme en esto para controlar mis poderes-

-No te estoy ayudando por que quiera, lo hago por que Robin me lo pidió- le contesto Raven.

-Bueno eso lo se pero, me gustaría poder conocerte un poco mas ya que eres con la que menos he charlado- le dijo Matheus.

-Como quieras solo que no molestes- fue la fría contestación de la chica gótica.

Caminando por las calles de Jump City, la mayoría del camino fue un incomodo silencio, Matheus quería hacer una conversación pero Raven era una persona algo complicada y que no seria de las que iniciara una platica, entonces el tenia que tomar la iniciativa.

-Disculpa Raven ¿puedo preguntarte algo?- comento al fin.

-¿Que fue lo que dije en el tejado?- fue la fría contestación de Raven.

-Solo quisiera… bueno- empezaba a balbucear.

-¿que quieres saber?- pregunto ya Raven algo fastidiada de los balbuceos de su compañero.

-bueno esto lo e estado pensando desde hace tiempo pero no estoy seguro, pero tengo el presentimiento de que, puede que tu y chico bestia tengan sentimientos mas allá de simple amistad.-

Los focos de los postes de luz empezaron a romperse por alguna misteriosa razón.

-Claro que no, ¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar en esa tremenda barbaridad?- le gritaba a Matheus, mientras el la mirada con miedo.

-bueno, lo que pasa es que desde que estoy en la torre he notado que su relación es algo cercana, pasan mucho tiempo juntos y pues por eso, perdóname por preguntar- le contesto Matheus mientras cubría su rostro con sus brazos.

Raven da un suspiro y de nuevo vuelve a poner su rostro con su tono normal si emoción.

-Primero, si paso tiempo con el es por que es el único de la torre que no me deja tranquila, segundo es la persona mas fastidiosa, desordenada, molesta, e inculta que e conocido así que deja de jugar al detective analista por que la verdad no haces un buen trabajo- le contesto mientras le daba giraba dándole la espalda y siguió caminando.

-Pero no lo negaste, y aparte cuando chico bestia menciono que no quería que me quedara en el cuarto de esa chica llamada Terra parecía que te molestaba- murmuro Matheus pensando que Raven no lo había escuchado.

-¿Dijiste algo?- pregunto Raven con un tono de rabia y con los ojos rojos mientras miraba a Matheus que estaba más asustado que la primera vez.

-No, no dije nada- contesto nervioso mientras movía la cabeza de un lado para el otro con mucha brusquedad.

Ya dentro de la librería, el lugar era obscuro y algo tétrico parecía mas una casa embrujada que librería, o al menos eso creía Matheus.

-bien mantente quieto y no toques nada ¿esta claro?- le ordeno Raven dándole una leve mirada amenazante Matheus solo asistió.

Matheus decidió dar un pequeño vistazo a la librería, miraba las extrañas estatuas que había pero obedeció la orden de Raven de no tocar nada, de pronto algo llamo su atención un libro, que estaba en la repisa, era de una portada gruesa y café marrón, Matheus lo tomo en la portada tenia un emblema eran 2 serpientes enrolladas entre si mientras se mordían sus colas, y con letras doradas estaba escrito el titulo.

-La historia sin fin- leyó, era extraño jamás en su resiente memoria había entrado a una librería, mucho menos leer un libro, pero ese libro le resultaba tan familiar como si ya lo hubiera leído alguna vez pero no podía recordar, - ¿Por qué tengo este sentimiento de nostalgia?- se preguntaba así mismo.

Raven lo había encontrado, llevaba consigo 3 libros, y quedo algo sorprendida al ver la reacción de Matheus con el libro pero lo disimulo muy bien, se acerco lentamente a el.

-La historia sin fin, es demasiado ficticio para mi gusto pero aun puedo considerarlo aceptable, ¿ya lo has leído?-

-No lo se- le contesto Matheus.

Raven solo lo miro por un rato tomo el libro y lo puso junto con los que ella tenia.

-Considerando que has hecho exactamente lo que te pedí, y que es un libro y no una revista o un entupido cómic, creo que seria una buena compra- le dijo Raven mientras se dirigía a la caja registradora.

-Espera Raven no, no tienes que hacerlo- trato de detenerla pero ella le volvió a dar esa mirada fría.

-No me hagas cambiar de opinión- le contesto de su forma fría y sin emoción alguna, Matheus solo asistió con la cabeza, pero cuando Raven le dio le espalda una pequeña sonrisas se dibujo en el rostro de Matheus, al parecer ya se empezaba a llevar mejor con Raven.

Esa misma noche Matheus tuvo un sueño, estaba en un cuarto de color blanco no había nada el estaba sentado en una esquina y de pronto una puerta se abre, el no podía ver quien era pero por extraño que pareciera, el sabia de quien se trataba.

-Siento mucho lo que te hicieron, no debieron haberlo hecho- hablaba la figura con un tono de voz preocupado.

-No tiene por que preocuparse, llevan haciéndome este tipo de pruebas toda mi vida este dolor no es nada- contesto Matheus, pero aun dentro de su mente se preguntaba, ¿de que estaban hablando?, ¿quien era esa persona? , y ¿por que todo se le resultaba tan familiar?

-Aun así, tu no eres una maquina eres un ser humano un niño- le dijo la figura.

-Deje de ser un niño desde el momento que me trajeron en este lugar, me enseñaron a pelear, a usar mis poderes para derrotar a nuestros enemigos, a no sentir dolor, y sobre todo no sentir piedad, solo soy un instrumento de guerra una maquina para matar.-

-te equivocas, tal vez ese sea el destino que ellos te han obligado a creer, pero no tiene que ser así, tu puedes formar tu propio destino, tu propia historia- la extraña figura extiende su brazo y en su mano estaba aquel libro, de color marrón y con el símbolo de las serpientes enrolladas y con esas letras doradas que decían La historia sin fin.

Matheus estiraba su brazo para tomar el libro, pero despierta exaltado, le tomo un tiempo recuperar su respiración normal, trataba de recordar su sueño pero cada vez que lo intentaba las imágenes se hacían mas borrosas, centro su mirada en la mesa donde había dejado su libro, y pensó que tal vez la respuesta a todas sus preguntas se encontraban en ese libro.

Bueno aquí ya les traje un nuevo capitulo, ya se que me tarde un poco pero pues tenia que concentrar bien mis ideas espero que sea de su gusto, también quisiera agradecer a todos los que han leído mi fic. Se los agradezco de corazón y quiero dar un agradecimiento especial, a Remula Black por sus consejos gracias me han ayudado bastante aunque aun estoy lejos de ser un buen escritor pero creo que estoy mejorando.

También a signiumcorvus, me alegra que te guste mi historia y espero que siga siendo de tu agrado.

Marrow-Raven-Eva, que bueno que te guste Matheus creo que a un escritor nada le puede dar mas alegría que, uno de sus personajes le guste a sus lectores, cuento con que sigas esta historia y estaré complacido de leer tu comentario y de todos los que me escriban (agradecería que sean comentarios positivos y no ofensivos si no es mucha molestia).

Junior Villalobos, gracias por tus palabras de animo y efectivamente no tengo intenciones de abandonar esta historia solo que me toma un poco de tiempo pero igual al igual que todas mis otras historias planeo seguir hasta el final.

Así como dato ultimo estoy trabajando en el nuevo capitulo de la historia del héroe verde y la chica misteriosa, tal vez me tarde un poco pero les juro estoy tratando de hacer que la espera valga la pena de nuevo les agradezco a todos y espero leerlos en el próximo capitulo, que tengan un maravilloso día.


End file.
